Dangan Ronpa: Za Dai 3 Zetsubō
by Xpyro125
Summary: Fifteen more students are back in the Kibougamine Academy in Monokuma's paws. This time, the protagonist is Mavero Reinfall: An average student who likes video games. However with the new murder routine going on, he'll have to figure out who the culprit is and why.
1. Academy

Chapter 0

The Entering

* * *

Hello, I'm Mavero Reinfall. I'm what you call the 'Super High School Level RPG and Retro Gamer.'  
I was picked by Hope's Peak Academy to be a student there. I never had good luck, but here I am!  
It wasn't as good as I thought. This is how it happened.

First.

I walked up to the school. I didn't think much of it at the time, but...

This is how it began.

The first step I took inside, it locked me in.

But enough of me rambling, I'm going to stop talking now.

* * *

"..." I think and walked into the front office.  
"Hello?" I say.

I start to walk through the hall and I take out my Gameboy and start playing it.  
As I'm walking through the hall I bump into something- er, someone.

"Huh?" I think and look up. A girl with light strawberry blonde hair is playing a Gameboy as well.  
"Sorry about that." I say to her.

I don't think she was listening because she was deeply concentrated on her game, which happened with me a lot.

"Hey, what game are you playing?" I ask her.

I don't get an answer.

"... Hello?" I say and lightly tap her shoulder.

"Huh? Sorry, I was concentrated on this game." She says.

"Happens to me a lot. You're one of the students here I take it. What's your name?" I ask her.

"I'm Narukari Kurisutara. The Super High School Level Gamer." She says. "What's your name?"

"I'm Mavero Reinfall, the Super High School Level RPG and Retro Gamer."

"You play video games too, that's awesome! We share something I guess!" She says, smiling.

"Yep. What time is it?" I reply.

"It's 7:48." She replies.

"Where are keys to our rooms?" I ask her.

"They're on the counter here." She says.

"Thanks, want to hang out with me until we have to go to the Gymnasium at 8:30?" I ask her, being considerate.

"That sounds cool, sure!" She replies and she shows me to the dormitories.

"Why are the stairs sealed off?" I ask her.

"I honestly have no clue." She replies and I spot my room.  
I unlock it with the key and settle in my room.

"What game were you playing?" I ask with the full intention of taking it into consideration.

"Pokemon Red." She replies.

"Really, I'm playing that too!" I reply. I can tell she and I get along great.

"That's so cool! I wish my brother was like that, he just a stupid jock." She replies.

"Oh, well at least you've got someone to relate to now." I say.

She smiles at me.

"I think we'll do fine here." She says.

"I'll say." I respond. "I'm going to have breakfast, want to meet up somewhere at 9?"

"Sure, there's an Arcade by the Locker Room." She says.

"See you then." I respond and we leave the room. I look at her one last time before we go and she hugs me. She quickly pulls back from the hug and walks to her room. "I've never felt any stranger in my life..." I think and I start to walk to the Cafeteria. As I was walking I bump into a guy in a black hat and a tuxedo.

"Watch where the _fuck _you're stepping." He says coldly.

"Sorry." I reply.

"_Who the fuck are you?_" He asks me and stares into my soul with agitated eyes.

"I'm Mavero Reinfall, the Super High School Level RPG and Retro Gamer. What about you?" I ask in response.

"I'm Burēdo Kuzuryuu. The Super High School Level Gangster. AKA _The Motherfucker." _He replies.

"Well, okay then." I respond and walk away.

"Don't forget my name." He says.

As I'm walking into the cafeteria a sight confuses me. It's a girl slashing a wooden stake.  
That thing had to be in at least 16 pieces. I decided to walk past her, but that didn't fly easy.

"You're Mavero. The RPG and Retro Gamer." She says and looks at me with red eyes. Her silver hair is somewhat elegant, but her eyes scare the hell out of me.

"How'd you know?" I ask. "Am I that popular already?"

"I'm Kara Cyeraine. The Super High School Level Sword Master." She says.

"I can tell." I reply.

"Don't patronize my skill." She coldly says.

"I'm not!" I say immediately.

"I'm just fucking with you, no need to be that scared, you little bitch." She says, practically breaking my self esteem like glass shards.  
"It's good to meet you." She says.

"Yeah." I reply.

I go to eat breakfast and I see a girl with lavender hair and purple eyes. She seems to be looking at _something_.

"You're looking at me, correct?" She says with a soft, but cold; piercing voice.

"Just getting a... How do I say it, first impression?" I reply, being honest.

"... Fair enough. My name is Célyne Kirigiri. I'm the Super High School Level Valedictorian. I know who you are, no need for introductions." She says. Damn, she's a genius, I guess.

"Everyone, come to the Gymnasium!" A high pitched voice says.

"Monokuma..." Célyne mutters under her breath.

* * *

All of the introductions were complete afterwards, and I'll take a minute to discuss the students.

Mavero Reinfall: SHSL: Retro &amp; RPG Gamer  
Narukari Kurisutara: SHSL: Gamer  
Burēdo "Kuzur" Kuzuryuu: SHSL: Gangster  
Kara Cyeraine: SHSL: Sword Master  
Célyne Kirigiri: SHSL: Valedictorian  
Oichi Yosihiri: SHSL: Supermodel  
James Koden: SHSL: Quarterback  
Serra Espen: SHSL: Mage  
Krotén Fukura: SHSL: Soldier  
Isaac Kurasēre: SHSL: Scientist &amp; Mathematician  
Morgan Marakure: SHSL: Historian  
Senshia Marakure: SHSL: Dancer  
Koizu Faravanu: SHSL: Pilot  
Nera Kenapharu: SHSL: Nurse  
Akane Tsunari: SHSL: Fighter

* * *

"So, you're supposed to kill each other in order to escape! How fun is that?! Upupupu..." Monokuma says.

"W-What?! We have to kill someone!" Kenapharu says.

"Easy." Fukura replies.

"Upupupu... There will be a class trial held afterwards where all you bastards have to decide who did it!  
If you're correct the killer gets executed! If you're wrong... The majority who voted on the wrong person gets killed instead!" Monokuma says.

"..." Everyone was silent.

"And just know there's a mole among you working for me... Upupupu..." Monokuma adds.

"What?!" Everyone says, except Narukari, Morgan, and Célyne.

"Upupupu... Get killing... Or else my mole will do it for you... Upupupu... Nyahahaha!" Monokuma burst into laughter and left.

"..." Everyone was silent.

"Whoever it is, they are actually at more risk than us." Célyne says, breaking the silence.

"Indeed, except we have no clue to who they are." Morgan adds.  
"I will get to that."

* * *

I walk to Kurisu-chan's room.

"Kurisu-chan? You here?" I ask.

She was playing Legend of Zelda: Minish Cap on her Gameboy.  
I sit on her bed next to her, yet she still doesn't notice me.

"... Kurisu-chan?" I say.

She is still playing it.  
Okay, I know I get like this, but not _this_ bad.

I tap her shoulder twice.

"Kurisu-chan!" I shout in her ear. How the hell does she not notice me?!  
"Kurisu-chan...?"

I get up and start to walk out when I hit my foot on her chair.

"Fuck..." I mutter.

"Oh, I didn't notice you, are you alright?" She asks.

"_Really?_" I think. "I'm fine." I reply and sit next to her.

"Sorry for not noticing." She says.

"It's alright." I reply.

"Are you sure?" She asks.

"I am." I reply.

"..."

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"We all have to kill each other to leave?" She says quietly.

"... I... Won't let you die..." I say quietly, then I smack myself on the head for saying that out loud.

"... Thank you..." She replies and smiles at me.

I smile back.

"I won't let you die either..." She say softly and hugs me.

It was a soft embrace, but I could tell she was scared.

"I don't want to die..." She softly whispers in my ear.

"I don't either... We'll get out of here together." I whisper in her ear.

"..."

She took my hand into hers.

"I'm glad we're friends." She says.

"Me too." I reply.

A loud scream came from the library.

"What the hell?!" I say and Kurisu-chi and I run the library.

Kenapharu-san was dead.

She looked like her heart was taken out of her.

"What happ-" Morgan stopped in the middle of her sentence.

"Bing bong bom boooooooom! This is a body discovery announcement! A body has been found! I repeat, a body has been found! After a brief period of investigation our school trial will begin!" Monokuma says.

"Sis- Oh my god!" Senshia screams.

Everyone came in. We mourned the loss of our nurse.

"This was a crime of deep hatred." Célyne says.

Evidence: Broad Neck Stab

Evidence: Insides

Evidence: Missing Heart

"..."

"I found this in the trash can." Morgan says.

Evidence: Broad Knife

"She said she came in here to meet with _her_ _love_ when I last saw her." Oichi-san says.

Evidence: Oichi's Testimony

"I have a piece of hair the murderer left." Espen-chan says.

Evidence: Brunette Hair Strands

* * *

"Okay! Let's get this ball rolling!" Monokuma says.

"The victim was murdered in the library." Koden says.

"The weapon was a broad knife." Kurasēre says.

"The cause of death was stabbing of the heart and removal." Fukura says.

"You've got that wrong!" I yell.

"Heheheh... Very good. The real cause of death was a deep, wide stab to the neck, but is that knife the murder weapon?" Fukura said.

"Huh?" I say.

"The knife in the trash was a fake, planted to throw us off." Fukura says.

"W-What?!" We all say.

"Hahaha... This murderer is truly impressive. But he left one thing that'll link him to this crime." Fukura says.

"What could that be..." I think.

Evindences:

Broad Neck Stab  
Insides  
Missing Heart  
Planted Knife  
Oichi's Testimony  
Brunette Hair Strands

"I've got it!" I say.  
The brunette hair strands Espen-san gave me!"

"There's one more thing actually Mavero-san." Kurisu says.

"Huh?" I say.

"Look at this." Kurisu said and showed me a book.

Everyone looked at Morgan.

"It's a book 'How to murder.'" Kurisu says.

"Wait... Why... Why are you all staring at me?" Morgan says.

"You're the one who did this..." Burēdo says.

"Why... Me?" Morgan asks.

"My sister isn't a murderer!" Senshia shouts.

"Allow me to explain. You read a lot, and you were there at the time. It's simple.  
You were going to meet up with her." Cyeraine says.

"You've got that wrong!" I yell.

"What have I gotten wrong Mavero-san? Look over the details. It's obvious she did it." Cyeraine-chan said.

"Bro, learn when and when not to speak." Koden said.

"Maybe you should." I say. "Oichi-san. You said that the victim went to meet 'her love' as you said."

"That's correct Mavero-chi." Oichi says. "I know her well, and I know it is a man."

"It's you Mavero-chan!" Koden yells. "You know so much about this crime!"

"Ngh..!"

"That's wrong!" Kurisu says. "He was with me at the time."

"Grr..." He growls.

"Nera-san was girlfriend. You told me yourself _brother._" Kurisu says.

Everyone looked at him in shock.

"..."

"Why brother? Why did you kill her?" Kurisu asks.

"Hahahaha... Good job sis... I should've killed _you _instead. Or your little boyfriend here.  
You wanna know why I did it? **I WAS SICK AND FUCKING TIRED OF HAVING TO DEAL WITH HER DAMN LIES! SHE ALWAYS SAID SHE LOVED ME, AND WASN'T CHEATING ON ME! I DIDN'T WANT IT TO COME TO THIS! SHE WROTE A NOTE TO ME SAYING YOU'RE NEXT AND BROUGHT A KNIFE TO THE MEETING IN ORDER TO KILL ME!** But... I've been so fed up with her shit... I didn't stop myself. I planted her knife in the trash to fool you guys." Koden said.

"It was self defense..." Senshia says.

"Initially..." Koden repied.

"But you went on to kill her after you stopped her." Morgan says.

"By stop. You mean slitting her throat in self defense. She truthfully died, not from a stab to the hear but from its removal." Koden said.  
"It was a crime of passion. I even put her heart in the floorboards to further blame it on Morgan."

"Why me...?" Morgan asks.

"I have no reason to hide anymore, your sister is simply very attractive. I knew you liked the books.  
I took something from one. And everyone was supposed to discover it." Koden said.

"The Tell-Tale Heart. You read it in school I assume." Morgan says.

"Correct." Koden-san says.

"You could've always asked me y'know! I don't deny boys like you!" Senshia said with a wink.  
"Heh, I deny evil ones, but not the football players. Who denies them?"

Morgan and Kurisu-chi raised their hands.

"Psssh, missing an adventure y'know." Senshia says.

"I'm not one to ever cheat." Koden says.  
"Narukari... No... Yumiku... Mother would be very angry at me..."

"... Brother... I understand you were angry... Why'd you never tell me?" Yumiku asked.

"Because... You always had a fucking game in your hand. You can't hear a fucking murder scream with one in your hand." Koden says.  
"Actually, to be truthful... I thought you didn't know about that stuff and I always thought you'd say something like 'talk about it with her.' to me."

Kurisu-chan had a tear in her eye.

"... You cared that much...?" She says quietly.

"... Of course. I'm your brother. A horrible brother for one thing..." Koden replied.

"... You knew my real name. That's something..." She softly says. "That's good enough for me..."

I was confused.

"Why do you go by Narukari?" Senshia asks.

"Sis, it's because two years ago-"

"I killed someone at my school..." Kurisu-chi says.

Everyone looked at her with big, scared eyes.

"A boy who harassed me... Not in a bullying way, but worse. I killed him with a knife brother gave me, and changed my name from Yumiku Kurisu to Narukari Kodisa. However when I came here, in order to avoid suspicion from anyone who knew me, I changed my name to Narukari Kurisu." Kurisu-san said.

I didn't know much about her at all.

"It was a murder famous on news around the world. They never knew I was the murderer, nor did they find the knife." Yumiku said.

She turned to me.

"I'm sorry I never told you... Are we still... Friends?" She asks.

"Yeah. I can still trust you. You did tell us." I reply.

"... It means a lot to me. I've tried to escape my past for a while now." Yumiku says.

"Damn! I was going to use that as leverage!" Monokuma says.

"I'm not afraid of you. I'm not afraid of your tricks. My name is Yumiku Kurisu! I won't run any longer!" She yelled with determination.

"Upupupu... We'll see about that. Now for the voting time! Use the switch in front of you!" Monokuma says.

Guilty:

Koden

"You bastards are unanimously correct!" Monokuma says. "Now for the execution!"

Koden was on a football field when a whole league of football players tackled him and beat him to death, blood spewing everywhere.

"B-Brother!" Yumiku yells out and bursts into hot tears.

"Yumiku-san... It's okay..." I say as I go over to her and pat her shoulder gently for comfort.

"... Mavero-san... You have no idea..." She says softly, while still in tears.

I kiss her cheek gently and hug her.

"I may not know what it's like, but I'm here for you." I whisper to her.

"... Mavero... Thank you." Yumiku says while still crying.

We were all disturbed by his execution, mainly Yumiku and I.

* * *

I knocked on her door.

"Yumiku, you here?" I ask.

I got no answer. but I felt like it was saying come in.  
I entered her room to see Yumiku thinking.

"Yumiku, are you okay?" I ask.

"... Yeah..." She says.

"You don't seem like it." I reply and sit next to her on her bed.

"I know..." She replies and looks in my eyes. "I'm sorry for not telling you."

"It's okay Yumiku. It doesn't matter to me, we'll still be friends. No matter what." I say.

"... You're so naïve, you know." She says.

"Sorry." I reply.

"It's fine." She says.

She took my hand into hers.

"Promise me that you won't kill anyone!" She said with passion.

"Of course." I reply.

"I will never do such a thing again." She says.

"I know." I respond.

She rested her head on my shoulder and looked into my eyes.

"Thanks for being... My friend." She says.

I smile.

"It's always good to have friends." I reply.  
"Especially someone nice, like you."

"... I'm... Nice? I've changed myself so many times, I just don't know anymore..." She says.

"... Well, if you ask me I don't think you should change." I say, wanting to smack myself in the head again.

She smiled though, which prevented me.

"Really...? That means so much to me... Thank you." She says.

"I'm just glad to be your friend." I reply.

* * *

Student Count:  
13

Mavero Reinfall  
Yumiku Kurisu  
Burēdo Kuzuryuu  
Kara Cyeraine  
Célyne Kirigiri  
Oichi Yosihiri  
Serra Espen  
Krotén Fukura  
Isaac Kurasēre  
Morgan Marakure  
Senshia Marakure  
Koizu Faravana  
Akane Tsunari


	2. All Jokes Aside

It happened. The first murder happened so easily.  
It wasn't going to end there.

* * *

"Yumiku-san, you here?" I ask and walk in. "Yumi- Oh my god!"

There was a decapitated body on the floor with dry blood spewing out of where the head should be.

"Yumiku..." I whisper. "Please... Don't let this be you..."

"What happened- Oh god, not again!" Morgan says.

"Sis- OH MY GOD!" Senshia shrieked and fainted.

"Bing bong bom booooooom! A body has been discovered! After a brief period of investigation, a school trial will be held!" Monokuma says.

"Yumiku..." I whisper. "Morgan, go get everyone..." I say.

She runs out to get everyone.

"..." I inspect the body.

Evidence: Yumiku's Body

Evidence: Decapitation

Everyone arrived shortly after.

"So... Yumiku is dead." Cyeraine said.

"Cyeraine, you know swordplay, how was this decapitation taken?" I ask.

"Hmm... I believe an elongated sword was used at a 65 degree angle. There were no signs of a struggle except for the fact that the murderer would've had to pin her to the floor then cut her head off." Cyeraine replied.

Evidence: Cyeraine's Testimony

"... That means that there was a struggle." I say.

"Or someone she trusted came in." Cyeraine replied.

Evindence: Trust

"Also, look at this Cyeraine. It's a note Koden left. 'To my dear sis.' Perhaps she couldn't take it." Fukura says and smiled.

"Why are you smiling?!" Morgan asks.

"Because, in all my time as a soldier trying to rid this world of Monokuma's followers have I ever seen one try to kill themselves." Fukura replied.

"Yumiku would never follow that stupid bear!" Akane says.

"The Ultimate Despair, hide more than you think." Fukura said.  
"I may only be in high school, but I know a lot about the battlefield."

Evidence: Koden's Goodbye Note

"Eh, this period of investigation is over! You may either immediately commence to the trial, or check out the second floor!" Monokuma says.

We all went to check out the second floor. Yaaaay a frickin' pool. Wooo. At a time like this.

* * *

"Let the trial begin!" Monokuma says.

"Well, Mavero. Someone she trusted? A struggle? The signs point to you!" Fukura says.

"What?!" I say. "I promised her I wouldn't kill anybody! Why would I kill her?!"

"Because. People do anything to survive. Break promises, betray friends, family, lovers, allies, themselves. It's all a cycle. You're the most honest when you're about to die and the least honest when needing to get out of dying." Fukura replies.

"I feel this is the truth." Kurasēre says.

"It makes sense." Koizu says.

"It may make sense, but I swear I'd never do a thing!" I reply.

"Would you? I... I don't even know anymore." Akane says.

"Mavero... Please say it's not true. Because his statement..." Oichi says.

"There's no way such a naïve little bitch like him can murder someone. No offense." Célyne says.

"None taken..." I reply.

"What are you talking about woman?! Must I explain it all?!" Kurasēre says.

"It's simple. He shows a friendship with her, and she is someone he could've talked to here, even to protect his own sanity.  
If he did want to escape, he would've murdered someone else and she could've defended him." Célyne replies.

"Good statement Célyne Kirigiri, but this is all a game. Gamers like him go for the harder difficulty.  
Not to mention, how do you know if he truly wanted to be friends with her? How do you know that he was faking this 'naïve bitch' personality?  
How do you know that he didn't simply go in, slice her head off and placed her on the ground?" Fukura asked.

Evidence:

Yumiku's Body  
Decapitation  
Cyeraine's Testimony  
Trust  
Koden's Goodbye Note

"This evidence proves it!" I say. "Cyeraine. There were signs of a struggle and I'd have to pin her to the ground. Correct?" I say.

"Yes. However, his statement is possible." Cyeraine says.

"You've got that wrong!" I say.  
"Look at her room! There's no blood anywhere else!"

"Hmm... Perhaps." Cyeraine replies.

"If that is that case then it could've been a suicide." Burēdo says.

"You've got that wrong!" I say.

"She doesn't have a sword. And she was always in her room. Not to mention  
Koden's Note mentions that he wants her to go on. That'd inspire her to live!" I say.

"Maybe. However, someone could've slipped the sword in order to kill her later." Fukura says.

"Well, now that I think about it my elongated sword was missing. Then it came back with blood on it." Cyeraine replied.

"Where is the head though? Is this her?" Célyne asks, everyone shocked and staring at her. "It's really simple. I've figured it out. I finished exploring the second floor early and came back. I examined the body again. It's a recycled corpse of someone who has the same figure as her."

Everyone was shocked.

"If anything. Monokuma. I noticed you dragging a struggling body up to the third or fourth floor last night. Yumiku could still be alive." Célyne explains.

Everyone- especially me- was calmed by it.

"Eh... Damn it. I wanted to see a whole bunch of executions, because you guys just aren't fun! Seriously, Xpyro picked out a horrible cast!" Monokuma said.

"Who's Xpyro?" I asked.

"He's the maker of this story." Célyne said.

"Let's stop breaking the fourth wall, it's giving me a heeeeaaaadache!" Senshia explains and pouts.

"You and your retarded mental conditions aside, shall we look for Yumiku?" Fukura asks.

"Bitch, I will put you in a casket." Senshia says.

"I'd love to see it!" Monokuma says.

"Was someone looking for me?" Yumiku, limping in says.

"Damn it! Why does nothing work out it my favor?!" Monokuma says.

"Yumiku..." I whisper and smile.

She looked starved, sleep deprived, and beaten.

"Bitch, when this is over, I'm going to kick your ass and use you as a fucking pillow..." Yumiku says to Monokuma in a sleepy tone.

"Upupupupu... I've got my next motive for murder anyways!" Monokuma says.  
"Nobody unfortunately will be dying today... Except the person randomly picked to be executed! It's voting time!"

Everyone was surprised.

"I need someone to die today!" Monokuma says.  
"And it's spiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinning!"

Guilty:

Isaac Kurasēre

"W-What?! No... No, no NO!" Kurasēre yelled.

"To the execution!" Monokuma said.

* * *

Kurasēre was thrown onto a platform over a beaker.

"Arsenic..." Kurasēre said.

"A victim in life, tends to stay in life... A victim in death... Will... Be shown to die wonderfully!" Monokuma says and has a machine grab him by the arms and dangle him over the beaker.

"HELP!" He yells which causes a tear in his arms.

"The more you yell, the more painful the execution will be!" Monokuma says. "LIKE THIS!"

Monokuma's yelling caused a visible tear halfway in his arms that was bleeding all over.  
Everyone leaped back, scared and ready to scream.

"AAAAAUUUGGH!" Kurasēre yelled which almost tore both of his arms off.

"Man, all the good puns argon!" Monokuma says.

"Stop! I didn't kill anyone! I don't deserve this!" Kurasēre said.

"Wait..." Monokuma says. He pushed a button which caused a syringe to prick his back and melt it away slowly.

"Ngh... Ngh.." He was trying to resist screaming.  
"AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGHHH!" He screamed, and the machine tore his arms off and he fell into the beaker, disintegrating his flesh and muscles, to the bone.

Isaac Kurasēre. Was dead.

"Upupupupu... Nyahahahaha!" Monokuma laughs.

"How is this funny?!" Yumiku yells at Monokuma.

"Watching people in despair is ALWAYS fun!" Monokuma says.  
"Thanks for watching! Oh, too bad the nurse can't HELIUM! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Ugh.." Yumiku was angry, I knew that much.

* * *

I knocked on Yumiku's door.  
She answered it and I came in.

"You cleaned up the place." I said.

"I asked Morgan to help, so she sent Senshia to. Apparently she hates cleaning." Yumiku says.

"Interesting. I'm just glad that you aren't dead." I say.

"Good riddance, am I right?" She says.

"Stop that." I say, annoyed with her joking around. "Don't joke about you dying. Please."

"Sorry mom, I didn't know." She replies and sits.

"How come you're taking this lightly?! I worried my heart out thinking that you were dead! Gone! that I broke my promise of not letting you die!" I say.

"I appreciate your worry. I take it lightly, because I am alive after all. You can say that you don't know me. It's true." She replies.

"I'm not going to say that." I reply. "If anything, I want to get to know you. As your friend."

"Well, which me?" She asks.

"Who you truly are." I responded.

"... I don't know who I truly am anymore." Yumiku says.

"Who did you used to be?" I ask.

"... Who you got to know." She replies.

"Then that's who i want to get to know." I reply and then look at a photo.  
"Yumiku, who are these people by you?"

"That's my father, my mother, my brother and I. I was six at the time and my brother had blond hair." Yumiku replies.

"Really? You looked cute at six." I reply.

She smiled and giggled a bit.

"Thanks." She replied. I saw some of the Yumiku I knew again.  
"Do you want some chocolate?"

"Yes, it's been such a long time since I've had any." I reply and she gives me one. I eat it and smile.  
"Thanks for the chocolate."

"You're welcome." Yumiku replies.

"So what happened that you were gone?" I ask.

"... This did."

* * *

"Upupupupu... You're the biggest threat here. I know that. Or Mavero. Or Célyne. Or Burēdo. But it doesn't matter!  
You're going to be locked in this room until you go insane and commit suicide! Since I can't kill you myself!" Monokuma says and leaves the room.

"... You look like you need help." A woman says.

"Kuzuryuu?" Yumiku says.

"... Yes. But tell nobody." Burēdo replies and unlocks the door with a master key. "During the trial, look for evidence about Monokuma.  
Or the one controlling him. Or the mole even."

"Okay." Yumiku says. "Thank you."

"No problem. Also, come back before voting time. After, tell me the evidence." Burēdo replied.

"Okay." Yumiku says and they both leave.

* * *

"So Burēdo let you out." I say.

"Yes. I owe him. I guess he just wanted evidence." Yumiku replies.

"Anything on the mole?" I ask.

"The mole is someone you wouldn't suspect. It's almost as if Monokuma wanted me to get out and see the files..." Yumiku says and stops.

"Yumiku?" I say.

"I... UGH!" She yells and slams her fist on the night table to where the table is cracked and her fist is bleeding.

"Yumiku! You're fist is..."

"I know." She says.

"Yumiku..."

"It's okay. I should've known his plan." Yumiku says.

"Yumiku, it's not that." I say. I take a red ribbon from on her desk and wrap it around her fist.

"..."

"Yumiku, are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah. I just... Why is my fist bleeding?" She asks.

That struck me as odd.

"Huh? What do you mean?!" I say.

"I remember you asking what happened while I was gone and... Everything is a blank after that..." Yumiku replies.

"... That's odd." I say.

"It doesn't matter." Yumiku replies.  
"In fact, I have something interesting to show you."

She opened up her drawer and showed me a picture.

"It's a picture of you and me at an arcade..." I say.  
"I don't get it."

"Exactly. Did I tell you about evidence?" Yumiku asks.

"Yes." I reply.

"This is something I found. Along with another file that I saved onto a hard drive." Yumiku replies and takes out a flash drive.  
"It says how our memories were erased by Mukuro Ikusaba."

"Mukuro Ikusaba?" I say.

"Yes. Also, I found another picture." Yumiku replies and shows a picture of everyone at a pool party.

"Hmm... Wait, is that...?"

"Uhhh..." She looked at me.

"Koden is talking to me about something and pointing to you. At least he doesn't look angry." I say.

"Perhaps..."

* * *

"Hahahaha... Good job sis... I should've killed _you _instead. Or your little boyfriend here." Koden said in a flashback.

* * *

"Wait.. It said Koden didn't have his memory erased." Yumiku says.

"Meaning?" I ask.

"... He... Was working with Monokuma for one thing. But that wasn't the mole Monokuma was referring to." Yumiku replies.

"... Does that mean?"

"He was a mole. But, there's something else." Yumiku replies.

An envelope was slipped under Yumiku's door.

"Huh?" I say. I pick it up and open the door.

Nobody is there.

I close it and turn to her. I sat on the bed with her.

"What do you think this picture is?" I ask.

"I don't know." Yumiku replies.

I open it up.

"It's a party in the gymnasium." I say.

"Interesing." Yumiku replies. "There's Morgan sitting out. And we are too on the... Other... Side... Of the..."

"..."

"Is this reality?" Yumiku asks.

"That's odd. I don't even remember kissing a girl, much less you." I said and looked at her.

"I guess that's what Koden meant in the note. Survive for the man you love. I thought he meant himself." Yumiku replies.

"... And it explains the 'little boyfriend line.' as well." I reply.

"Well, I guess we aren't just friends anymore I guess. You better get used to it!" Yumiku replies and smiles.

"I guess I will." I respond and smile back.

* * *

Student Count:  
12

Mavero Reinfall  
Yumiku Kurisu  
Burēdo Kuzuryuu  
Kara Cyeraine  
Célyne Kirigiri  
Oichi Yosihiri  
Serra Espen  
Krotén Fukura  
Morgan Marakure  
Senshia Marakure  
Koizu Faravana  
Akane Tsunari


	3. Secret Plans For Survival (Part One)

Author's Note!

Finally getting back to this story! I'm gonna rewrite the first two chapters... Eventually. Anyways, review replies? Yes!

Shyjoker chapter 1 . Jul 24, 2014

Err, nice concept but the story kinda a little hard to read and too quick. Give the details better..

Agreed! XD God, I was such a rookie author back then. I'll rewrite the first two chapters, so don't worry about that. I now realize how much they went in depth on the crimes, and I realize I barely gave it_ any_ thought. Sorry I'm only getting to it now!

* * *

Student Count:  
12

Mavero Reinfall  
Yumiku Kurisu  
Burēdo Kuzuryuu  
Kara Cyeraine  
Célyne Kirigiri  
Oichi Yosihiri  
Serra Espen  
Krotén Fukura  
Morgan Marakure  
Senshia Marakure  
Koizu Faravana  
Akane Tsunari

Dead:

Nera Kenapharu  
James Koden  
Isaac Kurasēre

* * *

I walked to Célyne's room and knocked on the door, hoping she would answer. And she did.

"Is there something you need, Mavero-kun?" She asked.

"Can you come with me? Yumiku and I need to discuss some things with you." I replied.

"If you're going to try to kill me." She started. "I have a knife. And I am ready to use it."

We walked to the pool, where there were- for whatever reason- no cameras.

"What did you two wish to discuss?" Célyne asked.

"Umm... We know some facts about Monokuma's mole." Yumiku said. "Well, a fact."

"Go on. Tell me." Célyne said.

"It is someone we wouldn't expect." Yumiku said.

"I knew it." Célyne replied.

"Huh?" I said.

"I had my eye on Morgan the whole time." Célyne said.

"How do you know it's her?!" Yumiku said.

"Because, notice that she doesn't say much and how she is rarely actually in her room. And not even her own sister sees her that often." Célyne explained.  
"Not to mention, Koden- who had his memory intact- tried pinning the crime on her. No, that would be too obvious..."

"Incredible..." Yumiku whispered.

"Hang on... You are... Célyne Kirigiri-san, correct?" I said.

"Indeed.." Célyne said.

"Your parents were the founders of the Future Foundation..." I said. "Correct?"

"... I barely remember anything about my past." Célyne said. "Perhaps they were. I don't remember."

"The Puppetmaster. This is his work." Yumiku said.

"Hey! What are you three doing here past curfew?" Monokuma asked.

"Planning a surprise party..." I said.

"For who?" Monokuma asked.

"... You're... Not supposed to know." I said.

"It's for me? Upupupu... How beary thoughtful!" Monokuma said. "But get to bed!"

I started to walk out, and the girls were out but Monokuma pulled me aside.

"You weren't planning to do the _beary unthinkable_, were you?" Monokuma asked.

"No! That's... Crazy! We're in a death-filled place, how could I?!" I replied.

"Oh... Good!" Monokuma replied. "Now get to bed!"

I walked to Yumiku's room- I slept in her room- and the next morning...  
Everything was alright.

Too alright.

* * *

===Day Seven===

* * *

I walked into the gymnasium, and Monokuma was... Inactive.

"It must be... Four in the morning..." I thought.

I turned and saw a shadow walk across the hallway. Following my instinct, I exited the room and followed it.  
The person put the key into the slot, then walked into an elevator, and luckily both of them opened. I went in the other one while he pushed a button.  
The door closed, and I wondered.

"How am I gonna get back in here though?" I thought.

I took out my laptop, and when the doors opened, I put it in between the doors- longways.

I followed the person into an archive.

"_I'm here_." They said, with a strikingly familiar voice.

"Good." The Puppetmaster said.

He turned around, and looked at the person.

He had a beige hood over his head, a gas mask that was gray with red eyes, purple samurai armor, and flaming boots.

"Good." He repeated.

"How long have you been doing this?" The person asked.

"My dear Marakure-chan... Or should I say, _Helcovth-chan, _I've been here since the very beginning with Enoshima-Imouto and Ikusaba-Imouto." He said.  
"My sisters... It amazes me how everyone has believed that Ikusaba was killed. You see... Enoshima-Imouto was clever with the switcheroo plan. So, I made a variation of my own. I took a willing participant to take Ikusaba-Imouto's place. I knew Enoshima-Imouto was gonna pull something like that... And Ikusaba-Imouto hides in this very school. I care very much for my little sisters, and it wounds me very much that Enoshima-Imouto is dead. She was so reckless. But in the end, I have always been the essential cog that kept their plan in motion."

"Puppetmaster-tono..." The person started to say.

"Helcovth-chan... Puppetmaster is not my name... My name is Pyre Shinsaki-tono! Lord of Despair! However, now you know. And I am to be referred to as Shinsaki-tono." Pyre said.

"Yes, Shinsaki-tono!" The person said.

He took his gas mask off, and kissed her forehead.

"I am a very caring man, and unlike Enoshima-Imouto, I wish to put everyone in despair... But rather than being such a tormenting ruler, I wish to give everyone an everlasting peace! A despairing peace that will make them wage the ultimate war! And with that... I will make you my queen. And anyone you wish to be alive, I will keep alive. But for now, you are my mole. And nobody must know." Pyre said.

"Yes, Shinsaki-tomo." She replied.

"Look, I need you to keep an eye on Mavero-tan." Pyre said.

"Tan?! TAN?!" I thought. "That's super-insulting!"

"As you wish... Shinsaki-tomo." She said. "... Can I call you Shinsaki-pyon?" The person asked.

"..." He pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. "If you would like that... I'd be all for it. Actually, I need you to do something for me."

He took out a packet.

"This. Is very, very poisonous. Put it in the coffee that will be served at lunch tomorrow. I'll rule any death as a suicide." Pyre said.

"Yes, Shinsaki-pyon!" She said, and walked out.

I speed-walked to the elevator, got in, and picked up my laptop, then clicked the first floor.  
The mole wasn't even two steps out yet, since they had said a long goodbye.  
Eventually, I got to the first floor and ran to Yumiku's room. I opened the door, closed it, locked it, and slowly, gently got back into bed.

"What time is it...?" Yumiku asked.

"4:33. Look, there's a lot of major info I need to tell you and Célyne-san tomorrow." I said.

"Actually, it's later today, but you're tired... Let's get some sleep." She said, and pulled me into an embrace.

* * *

It was around lunchtime, and I saw the coffee machine.

"Be right back, Kara, I'm getting a damn drink!" Burēdo said, and he walked to the coffee machine.

"No!" I said as I ran, and slapped the cup out of his hand.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" He said, angry.

"The coffee is poisoned!" I said.

"And how would you know that?" Akane asked.

"..." I looked around, and the sisters were glaring at me. But not for the same reason.  
"I heard it from Monokuma's speaker, the Puppetmaster left it on."

Everyone looked around.

"Also! I have news about the mole! The mole is a female! I know, big difference knowing that there are only 3 guys and 12 girls, but it helps!" I said.

I said nothing more, knowing that Shinsaki heard every word. He now knew that I was watching him and the mole talk.

"Hmm. So he told the mole to poison the coffee?" Burēdo said.

"Yeah..." I replied.

"Sneaky son of a bitch..." He muttered.

* * *

The three of us were at the pool.

"I know who the mole is." I said.

"It's Morgan, correct?" Yumiku said.

"No, I think it's Senshia. The other one. That's the only plausible explanation to 'you wouldn't suspect them', and we have to go by that." Célyne said.

"Célyne's correct. I followed Senshia and took an elevator to the fifth floor. She talked to the Puppetmaster._ Pyre Shinsaki._ He told her to poison the coffee... And..."

I explained the whole situation. Everything I knew was discussed.

"WHAT?!" Yumiku said. "She... Him...? What?! This is not a time for crappy ships! Well, it never is- looking at you EliwoodxNinian- but that's just..."

"It makes sense." Célyne said.

We watched as Senshia walked in with a bathing suit on.

"Mavero-san." She said.

"We know your secret." Yumiku said.

"..." She sighed. "This isn't something I really wanna do. But he has my mother and father hostage. And he has Célyne's parents too... And he threatened to kill my sister... And..."

She burst into tears.

"I don't wanna do this! I hate it!" She said, and slumped down. "I always have horrible luck with men, always hating my sister for one stupid reason or another... Like 'she's too antisocial', or 'she's bitchy with her smartness', or 'I'm gonna rule the world of despair' bullshit!"

We all looked at her.

"I'm ready to take him down whenever you guys are." Senshia said. "I just want my peaceful life back..."

"We can't right now. The limit is less than half. Seven or less." Célyne said, and Senshia shuttered.

"I-I don't want anyone else to die... I d-don't wanna be a queen... I just wanna have a guy who truly loves me... And my sister..." Senshia said, and Yumiku and I went over to her to comfort her.

"It's okay..." Yumiku said, and kissed her on the cheek. "We all hate it."

Senshia smiled at her, and took her hand.

"I'm at least glad I have my memories..." She said. "Mavero-kun. You know everything he and I discussed last night."

"Yep." I said.

"Look, the five of us need to stick together." Senshia said, and we all knew she also implied her sister, Morgan.

"The four of us will meet here at night and discuss everything. When you get your orders and info, come here at night." Yumiku said.

"Got it." Senshia said. "I'll get Morgan tomorrow."

We all looked at each other.

"We should all go. The puppet master shouldn't suspect us, so don't come here for the next three nights." Célyne said.

"Three?!" Senshia responded.

"It's the magic number, and no way Shinsaki is that smart." Célyne explained.

"It makes sense." Yumiku said.

"Senshia, gather all the information you can. And does Morgan know you're the mole?" Célyne asked.

"No... But I think she's catching on." Senshia replied.

"Hey, what're you guys talking about?" Burēdo asked. "Just kidding, I've been here the whole time, and I have something that'll help you."

He pulled out the Master Key, and tossed it to Célyne.

"Are you sure...?" I started.

"I was here for the last conversation. All I need to do is get Cyeraine-chan in this group and we have our seven." Burēdo said.

"Chan?" Senshia said. "Are you two dating?"

"... No. She's my sister, and I hadn't seen her in... six or eight years. I don't know how I remember it, but I just... Remember." He replied.

"We have our group?" I asked.

"I suppose we do... No killing anyone." Yumiku said.

"It's a miracle I got this far. I know I won't kill anyone." Burēdo replied. "However. Senshia, meet me here tomorrow night. But first, ask Shinsaki what would trigger everyone here."

"How come...?" Senshia asked.

"We won't commit a murder. But we'll put it in motion." Burēdo said. "I'm an expert. We know quite little about everyone else, so we need to get all the info we can. After the three nights, we'll discuss all of the information with them."

We all looked at each other, smiling at the idea- as messed up as it was.

"We'd be using them as the weapon, but they're human, so they'll be convicted. Clever, ain't it?" Burēdo said.

"You'd be good at strategy games." Yumiku said.

"... Maybe, but I've got too much on my plate to fool around unfortunately. Heir to the leader of the Yakuza. It ain't easy." He said.

We all agreed and walked to our rooms. It was a clever plan, and Cyeraine was informed of everything the next night.

* * *

Day Nine

* * *

Yumiku and I walked to the pool, but something didn't seem right. It was 3:30 PM, and we looked in the pool.

"Why is there something... Tied down?" I asked.

"That's... That's a body!" She said, then took the majority of her clothes off.

"Y-Yumiku?" I said, blushing.

She ran to the other side of the pool and jumped in.

I ran to her and she came back up.

"Damn... Mavero-chan, she's drowning!" Yumiku said, and I took the majority of my clothes off and jumped in.

I helped undo the knot tied to her foot and all three of us came back up.

"Oichi-san! Are you okay?!" Yumiku asked.

She spat out a lot of water and looked at Yumiku.

"Yeah..." Oichi replied.

She still had all of her clothes on, and we helped her out.

"Eh, eh! What's going on?" Monokuma asked.

"Someone tried to drown her!" Yumiku said. "Who was it?"

"I don't know... I was knocked unconscious in the locker room, and I woke up in the pool..." Oichi said.

"Well, we almost had our third trial! Nyahahaha!" Monokuma said, and we rushed Oichi to the infirmary.

We set her on the bed, and Koizu walked in.

"Oichi-chan?" She said, and ran over to the bed. "What happened?!"

"I was attacked by someone in the locker room, they knocked me unconscious... Then I woke up in the pool, and Yumiku-san and Mavero-kun saved me..." Oichi said, then grabbed Koizu's hand.

"... Oichi-chan..." Koizu said, and hugged her. "Thank you two... I don't know what I'd do without Oichi-chan..."

We smiled, and noticed Burēdo walk in.

"What happened?" He asked.

"You tried to do this! Didn't you?!" She lashed out.

"Eh? Do what? And why do you two look wet?" Burēdo asked.

"I'm pretty sure he didn't try to drown Oichi-chan..." I said.

"... We don't know that." Koizu said.

"If I did try to kill someone, I'd be brutal about it. That's what you'd expect from a Yakuza after all." He said, grinning at the name of the gang.

"... I still don't trust you." Koizu said.

"I never expected you to." Burēdo said, and he walked out.

"Thank you both, again." Koizu said, and she helped Oichi up, using herself as a balance.

"You're welcome." Yumiku said, and we walked back into our room.

Our. I recently moved all of my stuff there.

* * *

Day Ten

* * *

We woke up to the most horrible thing that could happen... Not even a day after Oichi was saved.

"Bing bong bom booooooom! A body has been discovered! After a brief period of investigation, a school trial will be held!" Monokuma said.

"No!" Yumiku and I said.

We ran to the cafeteria, where we ran into Burēdo and Cyeraine.

"What happened?" I asked.

"No clue. But I'm guessing Oichi-san's attacker returned to finish the job." Burēdo said.

"Damn shame." Cyeraine said. "I wouldn't have failed the first time."

We ran to Oichi's room, and saw Koizu crying, Morgan looking down at her sister, and Senshia in fetal position on he floor.  
We may have planned this, but it still hurt all of us... Except Burēdo and Cyeraine.

"No, no, NO!" Yumiku said, and we looked at Oichi's corpse.

"... Oichi-chan... Why?" Koizu said in between sobs. "We were supposed to get out safely... Together..."

We all started kicking ourselves for the plan, but we held our lack of composure.

"It seems she was stabbed in the head. And the blade was 11 millimeters in thickness." Cyeraine said.

Evidence: Stab Wound In Head  
Evidence: 11 Millimeters In Thickness

"Koizu, where were you during the night?" I asked.

"She told me to go back to my room, and that she'd be fine... So I did... I shouldn't have listened!" She replied in between sobs.

Evidence: Koizu's Testimony.

"In the night, I heard a door open and close after five minutes. I was getting some aspirins at the infirmary at the time." Fukura said.

Evidence: Fukura's Testimony

"I thought someone went out of their room, then back in, but it must've been the killer. And they must've gone in, then out." Fukura added.

"Look. Taupe colored hair strands..." Yumiku whispered to me.

Evidence: Hair strands

"Look at her possessions." Célyne said. "Maybe there's something from the killer."

We searched her drawers until we found a letter.

"Don't touch Koizu-chan, or I'll kill you. She's mine. And mine alone. So back off. And if you don't... I'll make sure you suffer. She'll always be mine, and she won't miss you. So just go kill yourself. Because she likes her nee-chan better. You better know I have a weapon ready. So once again, back off." Burēdo read.

"I wasn't with anyone else... I was only seeing Oichi-chan..." Koizu said.

Evidence: Threatening Letter

"As in friendly, or _seeing seeing_? Serra asked.

"... Seeing seeing." Koizu replied.

"Well, the killer must really have wanted you..." Fukura said. "Almost like, a stalker, or something."

"... Oichi-chan... She didn't deserve to die..." Koizu said.

"Well, she died beautiful, did she not?" Akane said.

"..."

"Guys, it wasn't an in and out thing." Célyne said as they looked at her stomach.

It had been cut open and the intestines had been cut up.

"It looks younger than the killing wound." Yumiku said.

Evidence: Abdominal Wounds  
Evidence: Age Of Wounds

Koizu looked at Oichi and saw a carving on her leg.

"Look here...?" Koizu read, and the message had an arrow pointing up her skirt. "OH MY GOD!"

"That's fucked up... Even more than anything I've seen." Burēdo said.

"That's horrific..." Fukura said.

"That... Damage... This wasn't a quick murder..." I said.

Evidence: Other Wounds

"The culprit obviously hated Oichi-san..." Yumiku said.

"Bing bong bom booooooom! Your brief period of investigation is over, a school trial will be held in twenty minutes! Prepare your evidence!" Monokuma said.

* * *

We checked Oichi's body again, but this time the intestines were gone.

"Weird..." Yumiku said.

"Let's go to the cafeteria to discuss." I said, and the three of us walked to the cafeteria.

We walked to the cafeteria and ran into Koizu.

"Hey Koizu-san." I said.

"Hey..." She said.

"How you doing?" Yumiku asked.

"Sucky." Koizu replied. "I really loved Oichi-chan. And she's dead because of a stalker..."

Célyne looked at Koizu, scanning her.

"I hope you feel better." Yumiku said.

"Thanks..." Koizu said, and hugged her, then walked away.

"Alright, who do you think the killer is?" I asked.

"I don't know, but for not covering up their crime, they're pretty hidden." Yumiku said.

We walked into the cafeteria and saw fruit smoothies in the blender and many shot glasses full of them.

"Hey, someone made smoothies in shot glasses!" Yumiku said and drank one. "... _Ugh_... That did not taste right... I think I'm gonna be sick."

She started to walk over to the bathroom, but fell down and started puking on the ground.

"Yumiku-chan!" I said and helped her up.

"Mavero-chan... Don't get the special..." She said.

"Is that a Spaceballs reference?" I asked, grinning.

"... Maybe..." She said, smiling back.

"I'd kiss you right now, but you just threw up." I said.

"Agreed." She replied, and we got the mop.

Well, I got the mop while she sat at our table. I cleaned it up, then put the mop back.

"What'd it taste like?" Célyne asked.

"Like ipecac with puke flavoring." Yumiku replied.

"You're alright, right?" I asked.

"I ain't dying, relax!" Yumiku said.

"Well... It's gonna be trial time. Let's go." I said.

* * *

IT'S TRIAL TIME!  
BITCH!

* * *

"Welcome to who's Oichi's killer! Where everyone's a defendant and your feelings don't matter!" Monokuma said.

"Let's start with the murder weapon.. The wounds- while dry- looked... Rather wet." Yumiku said. "Let's start with the weapon."

A Non-Stop Debate is about to start. New elements have been added:

-Students will now 'chatter', and put their thoughts in. This may help you find out the truth, or it could lead you away.  
-You can now take students' arguments and turn them into ammo to use against a faulty statement which you can't use any of your own ammo for.

* * *

Ammo:

Stab Wound To Head  
11 Millimeters In Diameter  
Fukura's Testimony  
Abdominal Wound  
Other Wounds

"The weapon was **obviously a knife**." Fukura said.

"Was it really?"

"The weapon was 11 millimeters in diameter."

"No shit, Cyeraine said it herself." Burēdo said.  
"It had to be **a knife from the kitchen**."

"Was it?"

"**All the knives were clean and unused**..." Koizu said.

"They were used for cooking."

"That isn't possible."

"**Perhaps they cleaned them off**." Serra said.

"With no soap?"

"**The kitchen knives are 15 mm in diameter.**" Fukura said.

:::Converting Into Ammo:::

"... There has to be a contradiction somewhere... I have a feeling someone else got that covered though... I just have to point that out." I thought.

"The weapon was **obviously a knife**." Fukura said.

"Was it really?"

"The weapon was 11 millimeters in diameter."

"No shit, Cyeraine said it herself." Burēdo said.  
"It had to be **a knife from the kitchen**."

"You've got that wrong!" I said.

* * *

"Burēdo, don't you remember? The wound was 11 millimeters in diameter." I said.

"Yeah?" He said.

"As Fukura said, the kitchen knives are 15 millimeters in diameter." I said.

"... Damn..." He said. "But there are no other knives around."

"Actually, I have something for you." Célyne said.

She took out a wad of paper.

"What's that shit for?" Akane asked.

"It's a mold for a knife hilt." Célyne replied. "And as Yumiku said, the wounds looked somewhat wet. That's because of this."

She took out an ice tray, but the tray had a knife blade imprint.

"They knew that you couldn't find the weapon if it melted." She added.

Evidence: Ice Knife

"How'd you get that?" Morgan asked.

"It's simple. They left it on the counter." Célyne said. "Now, let's get to that letter. There's something in it that hints to the culprit's identity."

"... A hint? It could only be..."

Koizu's Affection Towards Oichi  
Use Of The Term 'Nee-Chan'  
Koizu's Friendship With The Culprit

"I got it! Célyne, she used the term 'nee-chan', right? That should indicate that a female wrote it." I said.

"... Well, it'd make more sense... I only like girls..." Koizu said.

"We're starting to get somewhere." Yumiku said. "I have an idea. Everyone, bring up your alibis of last night. I can confirm Mavero-chan's, he was fast asleep with me last night."

"You two sleep together?!" Fukura said.

"Sleep sleep, not... Sleep." Yumiku replied. "Alibis!"

* * *

Non-Stop Debate!

Fukura's Testimony

"**Fukura is the only one who can be confirmed**!" Serra said.

"Really?"

"I can confirm it."

"Are you sure?" Burēdo asked.

"**I saw Fukura last night. We met at the infirmary.**" Senshia said.

:::Coverting Into Ammo:::

"What did you see after that?" Cyeraine asked.

"Someone with messy hair walked down the hallway." Senshia said.  
"I didn't want to be spotted."

"Convient..."

"I can confirm that."

"I think she's lying! **She's the killer!**" Akane said.

"You've got that wrong!" I said.

* * *

BREAK!

* * *

"Fukura, can you confirm that she went back into her room?" I asked.

"Well... No..." He said.

"I can~!" Morgan said.

"So pipsqueak finally pipes up." Akane said.

"Yep. Deal with it." Morgan said.

"Your hair was at the crime scene, I saw it." Koizu said.

"Actually, my brush was filled with hair strands the day before... And completely clean the next day." Morgan said.

Evidence: Morgan's Hair Brush

"I can confirm it." Senshia said.

"Well, what about the stomach wound was suspicious?" Célyne asked.

"Hmm... What about it...?" I thought.

* * *

Hangman's Gambit!

_E_E_ _

I pushed a C into another one.

C_E_E_ _

I pushed an L into another L.

CLE_E_ _

I pushed more letters into each other until I got the message in my thoughts.

CLEANED UP

"I got it!"

* * *

"It was cleaned up." I said.

"What's so strange about that?" Senshia asked.

"During the investigation, there were intestines and stuff... But after when we checked the body the last time... All that was gone." Célyne said.  
"And just where did they go?"

"Where did they go...?" I thought.

In The Sink  
In The Washing Machine  
In The Blender

"I get it!" I thought. "They... They were put in the blender and blended up." I said.

"W-What?!" Koizu said.

"S-So you mean that bad fruit smoothie I threw up was... Was..." Yumiku's face was turning pale.

"Yumiku...?" I said, and she fell on the ground, fainted.

"Yumiku!" Senshia said.

Fukura tapped her shoulder.

"I guess we might be doing this one without her." He said.

"Shit... Sorry Yumiku..." I whispered.

"Since we have little idea who the culprit is, let's discuss Oichi-san." Célyne said.

* * *

Non-Stop Debate!

Stab Wound To Head  
Morgan's Hair Brush  
Locker Room Incident

"I didn't see her yesterday." Serra said. "Actually, I did. We were both at that spa on the second floor!"  
"**She said she was** **going to the pool**."

"She was."

"Oh yeah! I saw her as she walked by the cafeteria!" Fukura said.

"I met her in the **locker room, she said that she was going to go on a date with Koizu-san.**" Akane said.

"Wait a minute! That's wrong!" I said.

* * *

BREAK!

* * *

"Oichi-san... _Was attacked in the locker room_. Knocked unconscious without knowing who hit her. She couldn't have been talking to you!" I said.

"Huh?!" Akane said.

"She was tied down in the pool to drown. Yumiku and I saved her by untying the know around her foot. Only Yumiku, Koizu, Burēdo, and I know about that." I said.

"I saw her at 12:30 PM, she went twice. Once at 12:30, and once at 3:00." Akane said.

"She was with me at 12:30!" Koizu said.

"No, I met her in the locker room at 12:30." Akane said.

"Look at this." Koizu said and took out her camera.

A picture of her and Oichi taken at 12:28.

"You attacked her..." Koizu said. "You're her attacker! You tried to kill her!"


End file.
